Decisión
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Una oportunidad pone en jaque la relación de Ash y Misty. Drabble -resubido de la Sopa-


**~Decisión~**

* * *

**POV MISTY**

Una inminente tormenta era reflejada en el cielo cubierto de un manto plomizo; las nubes negras que lo invadían generaban una sensación angustiante en el ambiente. Probablemente, reflejando el estado de mi corazón; un corazón a punto de desarmarse y una par de lágrimas amenazando mojar mis mejillas como la lluvia el resto de mi cuerpo.

_¿Qué hacer?_

Me preguntaba mientras terminaba de armar mi maleta, había ganado una beca en las Islas Naranja para mejorar mi técnica en el entrenamiento Pokémon a manos de mi gran musa, Lorelei. Era una gran oportunidad, pero también me apartaba de Kanto aproximadamente por dos años. Veinticuatro meses separada de él, ahora que podía asegurar que sentía algo por mí… o al menos eso creía.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido mientras hablábamos por teléfono._

—_Así es —respondí con una sonrisa—, son por dos años pero vale la pena._

—_Claro —su rostro se puso serio, no era normal esa actitud en él, por lo general se pondría feliz pero algo no estaba bien…_

—_¿Pasa algo Ash? —su rostro no mostró variación, sólo dibujó una sonrisa tan fingida que era obvia._

—_Nada Misty, que tengas buen viaje —y cortó la llamada pese a que lo había llamado yo. _

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_No creo estar mal, ¿o sí?_

Sí siempre velé por sus sueños, para que pudiera ser lo que tanto quería, ¿Por qué ahora él no podía hacer algo parecido por mí?

_Sinceramente, nuestras formas de amar son distintas_.

Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí preparando mi maleta, me postergué mucho tiempo ya, debo empezar a ver por mi misma.

Con las dos maletas terminadas, me dirigí al hall de entrada donde me esperaban mis hermanas. Las tres estaban al borde del llanto pero sabían que era por mi bien, luego de darle un abrazo fuerte a cada una, aspiré profundamente.

—Cuiden el gimnasio, por favor —les pedí.

—Tranquila —me aseguró Daisy secándose los ojos con un pañuelo rosado—, asegúrate de mejorar, que nosotras no descuidaremos el gimnasio. Es una promesa.

—De acuerdo.

Salí del gimnasio y subí al taxi que me esperaba para llevarme a ciudad Carmin, lugar donde tomaría el ferry hasta Isla Mandarin. Le di una última mirada a mi hogar y la lluvia comenzó a caer como una cascada furiosa.

Estábamos saliendo del camino trazado hacia el gimnasio cuando el auto se paró de golpe haciendo que mi cuerpo se fuera hacia adelante chocando mi cabeza con el asiento delantero.

—¡Tenga cuidado! —le exigí sobándome la frente.

—Lo siento señorita, pero alguien se puso en frente —exclamó bastante molesto. Me asomé hacia adelante y vi a un hombre parado con los brazos extendidos que impedía el paso. En ese momento, mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Rápidamente bajé del auto y me acerqué corriendo hacia él, tenía que comprobar que no era una ilusión.

—¿Ash? —balbuceé.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió con un titubeo de su labio inferior debido al frío que generaba la tormenta que caía sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a decirte que no importa cuanto tiempo te tardes, yo seguiré esperándote.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora me toca esperar a mí —afirmó—. Así comprenderé todo lo que sufriste por esperarme.

—¡Ash! —exclamé sorprendida, en ese instante me tomó del rostro y fusionó sus labios con los míos. Estaban helados, pero no tardaron en sentirse cálidos…

—¡Ya vete! —me dijo separándose de mi de golpe—, si no te vas ahora, ya no te dejaré ir. Y tienes que cumplir tus metas también —me giró y me empujó suavemente hacia el taxi—. Da lo mejor Misty, yo estaré esperando que vengas con tus metas cumplidas.

—¡Gracias! —dije abriendo las puertas del taxi.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que amo.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi mente, tanto como calmaron mi corazón. Le dediqué una última sonrisa y seguí mi camino. Al menos ahora sabía perfectamente que él estaba dispuesto a esperarme, como yo lo había hecho tantos años por él.


End file.
